


Just, You Know, Fuck It

by goretier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Inflation, Crossdressing, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goretier/pseuds/goretier
Summary: Dave and Karkat break in their new house, and work out a couple of kinks while they're at it.





	Just, You Know, Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> Four years in the fandom and my first tentabulge fic... God this was fun to write. 
> 
> Special thanks to my discord and twitter pals for providing me a list of acceptable words to use in place of tentabulge, couldn't have done this without you. The real MVPs.

Dave stood completely nude in the chilly bathroom as goosebumps blossomed down his arms. His shades were tucked up in his hair; his cheeks were almost the same hue as his eyes and he licked his lips, nervously, as he held the nightie out at arms-length in front of him.

“Are you done in there?” Karkat said, his voice ringing of boredom. Dave knew he’d been leaning against the bathroom door for the past ten minutes waiting for him, but really, you couldn’t rush these things.

“I’m putting on the final touches.” He said, voice betraying none of his trepidation as the slippery fabric ran through his fingers like water. Should he step into it and pull it up over his waist? Or drop it over his head and shoulders? “Unless you’d like to come in here and help me go through the remaining five steps of seventeen of my nightly skincare routine you can just fuck right off back to the bed…”

No movement could be heard behind the door. “What do you need help with?”

“Just get in the bed Karkat.”

There was a muted grumbling through the crack of the door, and the floor creaked as Karkat crossed back over to the bed. The thrill of hearing weight settle on the mattress and the knowledge that he’d soon be sliding in beside his boyfriend kickstarted something in Dave’s chest, affording him the courage to lift his arms and shimmy the nightie down over his head so he could spread the fabric down his ribs, over his hips, down the top of his thighs. It was cold, fine silk and pink, lacey around the edges and oh – hell yeah – thin enough for his nipples to show.

Dave looked in the mirror and swallowed before knocking his shades back down onto his nose and smoothing his hair down.

“How many steps left?” Karkat asked, voice muffled from across the room through the door. Dave’s heart skipped a beat when he realized he was out of delay tactics, but that was fine, he was fine, he was ready, even, all he needed to do was to grab a towel and get the sweat off his hands and he was good, great even, cool as fucking ever, born ready to do this, wear this, and go out there and oh fuck was he nervous…

“I’m on Step Three, Part C, but I guess I can stop early, just for tonight.” Dave said as he turned the handle and pushed the door open and stepped into the bedroom, one hand flat on the door as he stood there, just kinda casual like, and kept running his mouth. “But if I break out it’s all going to be on you, and I won’t forgive you ever and neither will my pores.”

It looked like Karkat hadn’t heard a word. He just sat there, gaping at him, his hands tight in the sheets with shock.

“Is that… part of the routine?” Karkat asked, red blood heating his cheeks, mirroring Dave’s own face.

“What? No.” Dave said, letting his hand fall off awkwardly, before stepping away and setting it on his hip, to sell it. He brushed his bangs off his forehead.

Karkat’s face was unreadable, and that was almost as strange as his silence. Feeling out of place, Dave shrugged smoothly, and strolled to the bed.

“What is it?”

“Human tradition.” Dave said, feeling his stomach slide around inside him and a chill creep back into his toes even as his embarrassment sizzled in his cheeks. Trolls were good for a lot of things, but their body temperature was definitely the best. The sheets were warm already. Actually, kind of hot. “We put these on when sleeping with someone.”

Dave wormed his way onto the bed, elbowing Karkat maybe a bit more than necessary as he fought for a spot – Karkat seemed stubborn, though, as if reluctant to give him space – until, much to his embarrassment, after much huffing and mumbled curses, Dave was relegated to the position of the little spoon. His heart thudded in his chest in probably the gayest display of nerves, ever.

 Dave could feel Karkat’s eyes on him almost as plainly as his hand. Ever the gentlemen, apparently, his boyfriend was red in the face behind him, and the hand not jammed awkwardly under their heads was high on his waist, perched, tentative, uncertain, but wanting.

“Fucking, go for it, asshole.” Dave said, turning his head to look at him, brows furrowing under the line of his shades as the troll bristled and lifted his lips off his teeth.

“What?” Karkat said, propping himself up higher on his arm. “Are you criticizing my timing? My bad for being romantic I guess! Won’t do that again!”

“Romantic?” Dave asked, rolling onto his back to look at him with a cocky side grin. “I felt no such energy. In fact, I would guess you were constipated, more than anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dave!” Karkat began, inside voice be damned, as he flung the hand on his hip into the air and waved it around emphatically as he sat himself up. “I _forgot_ , all are inferior to Bulgesniffer Shitblock Strider in all things seductive. His massive self-masturbatory intellect on such matters as love must be a heavy, smelly, shit-clogged burden to bear for one so thoroughly wisdomed as he!”

Languid in bed, Dave smiled as he let one of his hands float up to fix his hair, and land by his face as the other fell to his hip. The nightie slipped up his thighs. “You called me a bulgesniffer. I’m offended, Karkat.” He said, watching his boyfriend gnash his teeth as he bullied a pillow into place five or six different ways before he noticed the skin on his thighs, and forgot about his mission, and fell quiet with another deep blush.

“You wanna make it up to me?”

The scoff Karkat let out brought a grin to Dave’s face. He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

“Is that it? Is that your big line? Fucking incredible.” Karkat said, sitting back on his haunches to glare at him, the corner of his lips turning up despite himself.

“We’re doing this.” Dave said, scrambling up to his knees, and settled against the headboard with his thighs pressed together, the nightie pretty on his hips.

“Don’t fucking say it.” Karkat said, rolling his eyes. “Take those fucking shades off… And the pink thing stays on.”

Dave’s stomach lurched even before Karkat could put his hands on his thighs. “Oh yeah. We’re making it happen.”

“… Fuck you.”

\--

“O-One more.” Dave said, hanging his head between his shoulders, turning it to the side to press his lips into his arm. He reached up with the other and gripped the headboard as he felt Karkat’s fingers scissor wider in preparation for a third digit.

Dave had done this before – by himself, anyway – and that ensured the stretching went quickly even though it tore gasps from his lips with every twitch of Karkat’s fingers.

Karkat’s third finger pressed into him easily and Dave rocked down onto the bed, letting his face fall into the cushions as he buried his fingers into the sheets and gripped them, tight. Behind him, Karkat paused his motions.

“Wait, what – ”

“No don’t stop,” Dave said, spreading his legs more, red in the face as he looked through the pink, thin fabric, and saw his cock between his legs dripping onto the sheets, “Just – I dunno just do it already?”

“What? It’s barely been in for a second!” Karkat said, pushing his fingers back in. Dave groaned and rocked into the pillow. The lube was dripping down his thighs and his ass was cold in the air, and right now all he wanted was his hot alien boyfriend pressed up as close as he could possibly be, and he groaned in exasperation.

“Fine, I’ll hurry, whatever!” Karkat huffed as he took to it with vigor, pressing and pulling and rocking his fingers into Dave as he closed his eyes and gasped with each movement. The nightie dragged across his skin with the motion of Karkat’s hands as Dave moved on the bed, and it billowed beneath his chest and felt like cool silk on his back.

Karkat was getting impatient, too. Dave heard him mumble a curse when the sound of a zipper pulling hit the air. Dave bit his lip. “Wait wait wait – lemme see.”

“What? Fucking…” Karkat stopped his hand and pulled it out, carefully, red in the face when Dave wobbled around onto his back. He watched the nightie settled against his chest, high above his hips, his nipples hard and pink beneath it. His eyes stayed locked with Dave’s cock as he worked to push his pants down his thighs. “Whatever, Strider, it’s not like I wasn’t trying to speed it up for you or anything, fuck.”

Dave’s grin melted off his face when Karkat worked his pants down his hips. His tentabulge – fuck, that was the word, right? – was cherry red and _large_ , maybe seven inches from base to tip. It was shapely, thick at the base where his balls hung beneath it, tapering off to a gentle tip that curled slowly, hypnotically, in the air. Karkat looked to the wall as he reached down and slid his finger against the side and Dave watched with heat in his gut as it curled around his finger, hungry for contact. It was slick, Dave could tell by the red trail it left against his skin, and his mouth was practically watering. Oh yeah. He wanted to get on that.

“Lay down.” Dave said, rising to his knees, his nightie billowing around him as he nearly pounced on the troll – Karkat huffed at him while he allowed his shoulders to be pushed back to the pillows until he was reclined against the bedframe and Dave was so, so happy he had demanded a bed when settling in, there was no way they could do _anything_ like this in those slime pools, and then all thought was driven out of his head as he climbed up into Karkat’s lap and his tentabulge, warm and wet and _willing_ , brushed up against his ass and he gasped as he rocked forward and gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders.

For his part, Karkat looked just as stunned. His cheeks were flaming and his lip was tight between his teeth as he fit his hands on Dave’s hips. They both breathed out shakily, and Dave bit his lip as he settled down to lay his hips on top of Karkat’s.

Two identical curses met the air as Karkat’s tentabulge slipped its way inside. Dave wheeled back, his spine going straight, as he pressed into Karkat’s belly and gasped, feeling his stomach churn with heat as it plunged itself inside.

There was no way he could have imagined how it would feel. It was so unbelievably _alien_ Dave felt his whole body react as he arched, fingers straight, pushing against Karkat’s ribs to press his spine back further. His toes curled and his hair stood on end and his belly squeezed inside him.

“Quit fucking squeezing it!” Karkat said, digging his fingers into Dave’s hips, the nightie wrinkling under his digits.

“Fuck no!” Dave gasped, barely capable of moving his mouth to make words as he all but drooled as his boyfriend’s dick pulsed inside him. He tried to relax his muscles, but every time he moved, Karkat’s tentabulge pressed in further in a slow, eager drive, filling him until he thought he’d see it in the front of his stomach. He reached down, and pressed a hand there, just in case – when he lifted his hand off Karkat’s chest to do so, he sank down the last inch and settled tight against Karkat’s hips.

“Fuck…” Karkat said, voice heavy as he dropped his head back against the headboard and squeezed his eyes shut.

The stretch was incredible – it took another couple of moments for Dave to relax himself around his dick – thank god it was wet…

“Now what?” He asked, testing his ability to move by pulling his hips up gently, rising on his knees half an inch. “Does it like, thrash me?”

“What – no, fucking… Kinda?” Karkat said, opening his eyes to look at him, heavy-lidded and dark. “It’s not like I’ve ever… done this, or whatever…”

Dave found some control to steady his breath, and he nodded his head before deciding, just to, you know, fuck it. He lifted himself on his knees, feeling his heart thud in his chest when Karkat’s dick slipped out from him fractionally, before he kept at it, slowly, feeling it struggle to stay deep inside him as he heard his boyfriend whine below.

Before Karkat could even protest he pushed back down, dropping his head between his arms as the tentabulge filled him up again, eager, needy. Karkat wrung his hands in the nightie.

“Fuck!” He cursed, lifting one hand to bury in his hair, biting his lower lip in his teeth as he looked down between them and watched his red, wet dick strain to push inside him further.

“Was that weird?” Dave asked, eyes unfocused on his drooling cock.

“Do that again.” Karkat said, letting go of Dave for a second to slip his hand under the pink fabric to grip his skin.

Dave laughed, breathless, and did just that.

They found a rhythm together when Karkat placed both his hands back on Dave’s hips. Dave picked himself up, groaned when his bulge slid out, and Karkat pulled him back down, tight to his hips, filled him up until Dave gasped with the stretch, and the pressure, and the way he moved inside him. It sounded slick and wet, sloppy between their thighs where Karkat leaked against their skin, staining it red and leaving it warm and sweet-smelling between them.

“H-Harder,” Dave said between his teeth, shuddering when Karkat snapped his hips up to meet him, “Oh fuck, yeah, like that!”

Karkat was quiet as he focused on lifting his hips to meet Dave at every bounce, until his blond hair was light in the air and they could hear their skin smacking where their thighs met – Dave punctuated each thrust with a gasp from between his wet, worried lips, and Karkat bit his tongue hard as he squeezed around him, tight, greedy, eager for everything he could give him. He moved beneath him, just a little, just to sit under his hips better, and suddenly Dave’s eyes flew open wide.

“Fuck – fuck – don’t stop!” Dave gasped, doubling his efforts as he leaned back to sit straight up on his dick, cheeks red, eyes watery, lovely in that pink slip of a nightie as he reached down and gripped himself at the base. He jacked himself in time with their hips, something like ecstasy in his eyes as he pumped, up and down, some of Karkat’s slick from his inner thighs on his hand with his precum.

He came quickly, biting down hard on his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend and released up against his chest, his cum painting across the nightie almost up to his collar bones as he shook on his knees.

Karkat almost came just from looking at it. However, he still had a couple steps to go. Before Dave was even done with his orgasm, Karkat felt himself swelling at the base of his bulge, and he watched with heavy eyes as Dave dropped down and met the start of it with a gasp, skin buzzing, lighting up from the contact.

“Whoa, whoa, what…” Dave slurred, pitching forward, and bracing himself on his hands and knees above his boyfriend’s chest. “What’s that?” He asked, pressing back at it, biting his lip as it expanded further and pushed hard against his entrance.

“Uhh? My knot?” Karkat said, confusion muddling the pleasure in his brain as he ground up against the boy, his fingers tight in his thighs. “I’m going to finish?”

“Wh – That’s gotta – woah?” Dave said, something hot swirling inside his stomach as his arms nearly gave out. Karkat’s knot stretched him open on the first little bit, and he groaned, and pressed back, and felt it pop inside him with a wet, slick sound.

Karkat clapped a hand over his mouth and Dave watched his eyes roll up into the back of his head – or, he thought he did, because his own vision was suddenly blurry as Karkat’s knot ground up against his prostate hot and hard.

“Holy shit – Karkat,” Dave grunted, gripping the pillow behind his head tight, his arms quaking as it stayed there, and rolled against that spot again, and his dick twitched hard between his legs and he felt it leak a little from the tip, “Oh my god, I’m going to come again.”

Beneath him, Karkat’s eyes refocused on his boyfriend, and he groaned and arched his back, and Dave felt it before he even knew what was going on. His dick pulsed in his ass, and he could feel it filling him, spilling into him as he rutted his hips up against him. His bulge rocked against him inside and Dave moved with him, tied down to his hips as his dick drooled and bounced between them, leaving slick smears against Karkat’s chest and on the wet fabric of his nightie.

Dave grit his teeth and rode with it, feeling every inch of his skin spark and shiver as Karkat unloaded himself inside him, chest heaving, eyes unfocused.

When it reached the minute mark, and nothing let up, he bit out a groan and shook on his hands as he looked down, sure he’d burst soon.

“How long does this last?” Dave ground out, picking up an unsteady hand to press into his stomach.

Karkat’s hazy eyes locked on his, briefly, before another wave hit him and he bucked up against him, again. When he caught his breath, he flexed his fingers in Dave’s bruised hips. “S-Soon…”

One minute turned into five. Dave was nearly in tears, his dick too sensitive to touch as it rocked between them, still hard.

Ten minutes, and he could see it pushing at his stomach from the inside. Some of it was starting to leak out around Karkat’s knot, and the sheets were soaked beneath them.

Fifteen minutes, and he had the nightie tight between his teeth to keep it from brushing against his cock, his body jerking in time with the pulse of his boyfriend’s bulge.

At thirty minutes, Karkat’s eyes finally cleared, his breath finally stopped coming in ragged, rough gasps, and his knot was starting to slip out of him. Dave was hardly conscious with the haze of pleasure in his brain, but when he pulled it out, the final drag against his prostate burned through his body until he released against their chests again with a shout, eyes squeezed shut, fingers tight in the sheets, sweat on his forehead.

Dave tumbled off Karkat, boneless, sore in every point in his body as he felt Karkat’s spunk drip out like he’d wet himself, and he cursed, silently, at the state of their bed. At this rate, they should have gone with one of those slime pools, anyway.

“You can top next time.” Karkat said, breathless to his side as he reached for a towel and laid it over Dave’s hips.

Dave laughed, a smile in his eyes. He let one hand fall on top of the swell in his stomach; it was finally starting to fall away. “Hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://goretier.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
